


Automatic no-Mercy Response

by Cear_IK



Series: UnderErased [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gang, Knives, Lots and Lots of killing, Really Graphic Violence, damnit Morgue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cear_IK/pseuds/Cear_IK
Summary: Requested: How did Morgue end up in a six-skeleton, one-morgue house? Better question- why did Comic, Stretch, and the Fell brothers allow her anywhere near Rus or Blue?? (even I don't know the answer to that one.)Short fic that shows how Morgue met the six skeletons, which will hopefully morph into how she ended up crashing at their house.





	1. Human...?

**Author's Note:**

> So, UG, you once commented:  
> "I really wanna see a one shot showing how Morgue ended up living in the 6S1M house in the other one shots xD"
> 
> So I don't really know what happened, but this ended up being a little longer than a one shot and showing how they met... which is not how she ended up in their house. Or at least, not yet it isn't. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Skeletails has been invading my head, so if you see the name "Fell" anywhere- that's really supposed to say "Edge". I wrote while calling him 'Fell', and I keep typing that name without realizing it.

The skeletons were attracted by the sounds of battle.

The Fell brothers, with their sharpened senses and familiarity with such things their hellish world had gifted them with, heard the sounds first. It wasn't long before the other skeletons could hear the sounds too, coming from a back alley, out of sight even from the side street they were walking along. None of them would have paid much mind - other than Blue and Rus, who were restrained by their friends and brothers - because the sounds were flesh-on-flesh, marking the fight as purely human, and none of the more worldly skeletons wanted to interact with humans. That was, until they all heard the sharp cry of pain that  _clearly_ came from a monster, not a human.

They all moved at the same time.

Edge took off running, his brother keeping up with him by teleporting in short bursts. Comic and Stretch stayed behind to make sure their brothers stayed where they were. Comic waited until he was sure Rus would stay with Stretch and Blue, and that he had given the Fell brothers enough time to get to the source of the commotion before he locked onto Edge's soul and teleported. It was easier to teleport to Edge than it was to Red, perhaps because Edge was Underfell's version of Rus. None of that mattered though, as he landed next to Edge (but not on Red!) and beheld the scene before him.

The alley where the fight was happening barely warranted the label, being barely wider than the one fire escape it sported and ending in a brick wall. There were, however, quite a lot of humans crowding that pocket of space, with two quite clearly acting as lookouts. It was from behind the group of (obviously hostile) humans that they could hear the sound of the monster in distress- what sounded like a tsundereplane.

 **"fuck,"** Red muttered from where they were standing around the corner just out of sight of the lookouts.  **"We can't even see 'em through all these fuckers."** Comic grimaced. 

"i hope you're not using that kind of language around Blue and my bro, but you're right. if it's this bad, how are we even going to get them?"

 **"Oh, that's the easy part."**  Edge's grin was frankly terrifying, and at the sight of it, Red let out a (quiet) exasperated groan.  **"Comic, you stay here and keep watch.** **"** While Comic blinked in confusion, Edge turned to his frankly unamused brother. **"Ready, brother?"**

 **". . . dammit."** It hadn't been all that long since Edge had started to call Red 'brother', and Red couldn't get enough of it. He'd do anything for his brother anyway. Edge's grin became excited and predatory, and before Comic could stop him, he ran out with a battle cry, scooping up half a two-by-four that had been left on one of the rubbish heaps and used it to smash the closest lookout in the face. The lookout, stunned by the sudden appearance of seven feet of roaring, battle-scarred skeleton, went down like a sack of bricks. When the gang turned to face the new threat (or the closer half of them, at least), Red disappeared. Comic belatedly understood that Edge was both a distraction and bait, drawing the most attention and posing the bigger threat to allow Red the best chance of extracting the tsundereplane without harm. That made it his job, as lookout, to watch Edge's back and be prepared to teleport the warlike skeleton to safety. Not that Edge  _looked_ like he needed a rescue - he was exchanging blows with (and overpowering) the first lookout's partner easily - but Comic moved into the open mouth of the alley to facilitate movement anyway, just in case.

It was the right move for the wrong reasons.

Comic watched Edge fight with a kind of startled awe. Edge fought with a brutal grace, and although he spared his enemies no mercy, he didn't kill them. Comic was musing about what the fight must be like for the high-LOVE skeleton when he heard Red's voice. The sounds of the fighting drowned out Red's exact words, but his voice was clearly raised in startled disbelief. A woman's delighted laugh (clearly audible by its' sheer incongruity) answered him. The small skeleton was ruminating over the mystery when three things happened at once. 

The distracted skeleton heard Red's startled yelp at the same time he saw Edge's sockets widen in shock, horror, and fear as his eyes fell on something behind the smaller skeleton. Only the (effective) years of Resets and his experiences as Judge allowed Comic to dodge the blow of killing intent that came from behind him. When he turned to face the new threat, however, he was very glad he had dodged, even though it was not the knife he had ended up dodging. 

Thick blood splattered the pavement where he had been standing not moments before. The human's vertebrae shone wetly, startlingly white against the red ruin that had been their throat. The human's head fell back as their body collapsed, pushed by the blood their heart was still pumping and unsupported by their spine- which was the only thing connecting their head to their body anymore. A human - a young woman, really - stared down at the bloody knife in her hands. Her expression scared Comic more than the body on the ground- it was coldly contemplative, perhaps mildly regretful, as if she had gotten mud on her sleeve rather than someone's life-blood. 

"Unfortunate, really, that you had to go and do that." Her voice was deep for a woman's, and as calm as if she were merely remarking on the dead man's clothing rather than his fatal choice of actions. "We were doing so well at keeping this non-lethal, too. Too bad you had to go and provoke me like that. Attacking a skeleton has an automatic no-Mercy response."

Something seemed to catch her attention back where Red and the tsundereplane were at the end of the alley. Comic could have sworn he saw her black eyes  _flicker_ , but it wasn't her eyes he was paying attention to. He realized that he had bigger problems when she flicked her wrist and the knife flew so fast he lost sight of it. 

 _ **"What the Hell?!"**_ Red's startled exclamation rang out, loud and clear, drawing attention away from the woman for a moment. When Comic looked back for a her, she was gone. He blinked, and she was there again, this time holding onto a beaten tsundereplane and a shaken Red. How... The woman could  _teleport?!_

"Comic Sans, I presume?" Comic just stared at the human who could do and know impossible things. He was vaguely aware of Edge approaching from behind. She just sighed and rolled her eyes, pushing the (thoroughly cowed) tsundereplane into his arms and Red into Edge's. "Hold on to them? And please don't use magic- you really don't want to know what happens when magic and governments mix." Comic nodded, still stunned by seeing a  _human_ teleport. As far as they knew, only one monster from each of the three universes had that power, so how...? The woman grinned. "Just- keep out of my way, yeah? And, um..." She looked questioningly between the (bristling) Fell brothers and Comic before sighing a little dejectedly. "... nevermind, I'll make sure of that myself."

 **"Of what?"**  Edge asked suspiciously. The cold look came back, making Comic shiver.

"That none of them get away, of course."

"Hey girly! Ya done talkin' t' the freaks yet? This ain't some stupid kids' show!" The smile that graced the woman's face scared Comic more than the original look had.

"Yeah, I'm done. Be right there!" the woman called back to the thugs without looking, instead giving the three skeletons a conspiratorial wink. She acted like she was talking to friends she was about to go hang out with, not some gang's goons she was about to fight. She had said that she would make sure that 'none of them get away' and the attack on Comic had provoked a 'no-Mercy' response, which made Comic think that she intended to kill them all... and the scary thing was was that he believed that the woman not only would kill this group of gang thugs... but that she  _could._

Apparently, the face she showed the humans was not the same face she had revealed to the monsters, because several of the thugs leered, and when the chatty one kept talking, his tone was unchanged.

"Such a shame, pretty girl like you being a monster fucker. Why fuck a freak when you can have a real man like one of us, hmm? Didn't you see what they did to our friend?" The woman just shook here head slightly, short black hair swishing against her back. The chatty thug sighed dramatically. "Like I said, such a damn shame..." His expression became lecherous. "But hey, mebbe me'n my boys'll have a lil' fun after we beat you'n dust th' freaks."

"Quite a plan you have there, buddy. Just one problem." The woman came to a stop right in front of the chatty thug, voice as clear and cool as crystal. He smiled down at her patronizingly, getting right in her face. 

"An' what's that, sweetheart?" Metal flashed, crimson spilled.

"You said it yourself." No matter that Comic couldn't see her face- he could hear that dangerous smile in her voice. The thug's expression never changed as his body slowly folded to the ground.

#### "First you have to beat me."


	2. Blood, Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a LONG FRIGGIN' TIME COMING and I am so sorry for how long this took me. Big thanks to the people who are still around! A lot happened in the... NINE (?!) months since I posted this. My sister got married. My father got a puppy. I got writer's block for Months. My grandfather died. I got a second job. Busy months at the theater, with a couple of major movie releases.... etc. Plus every once in a while apathy kicks my ass or all I want to do is curl up and hide from the world.... So. In between trying not to get worked to death one 4-hour shift at a time, I'm trying to get back into writing... and this is project number one on my list. Sorry for the short chapter, but the rest of the chapter-that-should-be is still lost to writer's block.

There was a beat of silence. No one moved, no one spoke, like the thugs were too shocked to move. The monsters were still and silent, stunned at the speed of the kill... and the ease with which she'd executed it.

One of the thugs moved, breaking the others out of their shock.

"You killed Johnny!" he cried.

"So I did!" she called back, laughing as she dodged the swing of his bat, only to step back into him and stab him in the neck with her knife. "And now I've killed you too!" 

Enraged by the apparently casual murder of two of its' members, the gang seemed to forget about the the monsters, concentrating everything on the girl, who disappeared in their midst with a whoop and a laugh.

Not that she allowed herself to remain surrounded for long. 

The woman fought a little like Red and a little like Edge- dodging what she could, minimizing the damage of what she couldn't, and teleporting the hell out of dodge if she was cornered. Her favorite trick seemed to be appearing behind a thug (or two) for a kill-shot when she teleported; somehow, no matter what she did with them, she always had a knife in hand and she always killed her targets. She was mesmerizing to watch, seeming to dance rather than fight, and when Comic took a quick look at the Fell brothers, even they seemed to admire her fighting skills. Still... she was a  _knife wielding human_. And that was a lot of bodies starting to accumulate. The gang was very much decimated now, although not one of the handful that were left tried to run after the last runner got knifed in the back. And even that handful was being slaughtered as he watched. 

"uh, i don't know about you guys, but i think we should leave now. i don't want to be around whe-"  
No matter how quiet Comic was trying to be, it apparently wasn't quiet enough, for even as the Fell brothers reached out to shush him, the last of the thugs drew a gun and pointed it at him with a defiant cry. 

The woman appeared between them less than a heartbeat before the gun barked, and Comic watched with wide sockets as the woman's body shuddered with the bullet's impact less than a foot in front of him. She collapsed practically at his feet. 

 

 

 

 

She did not go down alone however.

"Yes! Finally got... you...." the thug croaked, before he too collapsed, the woman's blade buried to the hilt in his chest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please rate, comment, edit, etc. Feedback helps motivate me and make me a better writer... you know the drill.


	3. So Much for Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive, the fic is still alive, and i'm writing again. 
> 
>  
> 
> and so, so tired.

Once again everyone was frozen... but this time only the four monsters were left standing. After the shock wore off, Comic stayed frozen, still holding the tsundereplane, even as it started crying, perhaps in relief or stress. He didn't know what to do. On one hand, she had just saved his life, but on the other... He couldn't overlook the fact that she was a  _knife wielding human_. Perhaps he was obsessed with that one fact, or paranoid, or whatever you wanted to call him, but the kid had literally carved that fear into his bones. So while his nature pushed him forward to help, to save, the woman bleeding out on the cracked asphalt, his fear kept him frozen. 

In the end, it wasn't him that made a decision.

Red's exclamation -  **"Boss!"** \- was the only warning Comic got before Edge abruptly brushed past him and bent to place a green-glowing hand against the gunshot wound. Closing it.  **"we don't 'ave the time t'be messing around with _any_ humans right now!"** Red hissed.  **"we gotta go!"** Indeed, the monsters could hear sirens approaching from a distance. 

 **"FINE."**  Edge replied shortly, and scooped the human up. Red opened his mouth to argue, but was silenced by the increasing sound of sirens. 

 **"there's no time fer this,"** he snarled instead.  **"we'll meet yer at the 'ouse."**  Red didn't wait for Comic to respond before grabbing his brother and teleporting the three of them away. Comic took a moment to center himself before he, too, took a shortcut.

He reappeared with the tsundereplane back on the sidewalk where Stretch, Rus, and Blue had been waiting and finally put the other monster down. The two of them must have looked rather shell-shocked, because instead of pelting them with questions, the other skeletons just watched them with worried sockets. Comic rather thought that he and the others would never see the tsundereplane again, but was shocked when the smaller monster stopped and turned around a few feet down the sidewalk instead of leaving.

"I  _don't_ care what you do with the human that saved our lives!" they shouted, then took off for good. Stretch raised an eyebrow at Comic. 

"later," he replied to the non-verbal question. "we still have to finish shopping." He would talk to Stretch late while their brothers shopped, both to fill him in on what had happened and to warn him. In the meantime, however, the sirens had gotten closer, and police were not always safe for monsters to be near. Comic and Stretch grabbed their respective brothers and teleported. 

 

When the two followed their brothers into the house later that day, they found Red brooding on the couch. They took the opportunity to confront him while Rus and Blue were happily chatting in the kitchen, putting the groceries away and preparing for dinner. Red held up his scarred phalanges, forestalling the interrogation.

 **"'fore you ask, Boss is upstairs in our room napping off th' effects 've healing th' human... who's still unconscious in th' guest room. 'parently, 'es taken a likin' to 'er and won' let me throw 'er out or bring 'er to a human 'ospital. th' gunshot itself wasn' too bad, but 'parently it wasn' th' only wound and there was a lot of blood loss. Boss said that with rest and a good meal she should be fine, and tha' we owe those to 'er since she put 'erself between us and 'arm... an' we owe 'er a life-debt fer savin' yer life _twice_ , Comic."** Stretch shot him a look, and Comic looked down and away from their gazes, grimacing. So he might not have been forthcoming with the details when he had been explaining things to Stretch in between shopping. It's not like it changed things  _that_ much. 

"i thought you said she was a murderous knife-wielding human?" Stretch asked. 

"she is," both of the smaller skeletons answered in unison.    
"... but the first death in the fight was the goon trying to dust me from behind," Comic continued a little reluctantly.

"mhmm. and the second time?"

"..... she teleported into a bullet meant for me."

"so you would be dust twice-over if not for her."

"........ yes," Comic's replies seemed to be growing more reticent. Red just watched with something of amusement. It wasn't often one got to see the Classic Sans scolded like a babybones.

"... wait," Stretch stopped, face going blank as the information seemed to filter. "you said she can  _teleport?!"_ Comic and Red looked at eachother, then back at him, confused. Hadn't they just said that?

**"...yes?"**

"and you just left her there, alone, with no one watching her?! and once she regains her strength, nothing keeping her there?!" It wasn't so fun to watch Stretch scold when Red was the one being scolded. 

 **"well ya, 'cuz Boss needed t' rest an' i couldn' stay there without the urge t' kill 'er. 'sides, Boss told me tha' she'd stay unconscious 'til she regained 'er..."** Red paled.  **"oh shit."** All three skeletons shared a look before Red and Stretch bolted for the guest door. Comic beat them there by the simple expedient of teleporting. 

The room was neat and tidy, the dirty linen put away in the laundry basket, the bed made- and empty.

"she's gone," Comic told them. Red swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please rate, review, and comment. I'm always looking for more ways to make my writing better.

**Author's Note:**

> Have to give my co-worker credit for the fight. He completely revamped my knowledge of fight mechanics, briefly illustrated the difference between a gang and a mob, and the pre-Morgue tactics belong all to him. This fic really wouldn't have been the same without him- in fact, I am 100% certain it would be ten times worse. 
> 
> **A/N:**  
>  Yes, the mystery woman is Morgue.  
> Smarty Sans is smart. Red might have experienced a mild panic attack when Morgue teleported with him.  
> Yes, my goons have cheesy B-rated movie lines. Deal with it or suggest something better.  
> Yes, that last line is Morgue's. Her voice changes when she starts killing things and she reverts back to being genocidal. 
> 
>  
> 
> Rate and Review!  
> Comments give Determination!  
> Critiques and Criticism are greatly treasured!  
> And please tell me about _any_ mistakes so I can ERADICATE THEM.  
>  Please and Thankyou!


End file.
